


Something trivial, something true.

by purplesheep22



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又一段被工作打断的假期。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something trivial, something true.

**Author's Note:**

> SY礼物季：
> 
> crisking：只要求一个情节，在办案回程的飞机上，Reid蜷在沙发上睡觉，Morgan坐在沙发另一头，Reid双脚放在他膝盖上，Morgan一边带着耳机闭目养神，一边给Reid按摩脚踝♥  
> zurichroe：记得0915 Reid在酒店里收集证据时抱怨了一句“需要他的时候Morgan在哪里”吗，想看对于这个的脑补 >

 

 

 

       Everything worth fighting for unbalances your life.        –Alain de Botton

       每一件值得力争的事情，都会打破生活的平衡。      ——阿兰·德波顿

 

 

       这架塞斯纳小型私人飞机在平流层稳定飞行，越过七条州界线，最高速度可达六百零四英里每小时，也就是九百七十二点零四三八千米每小时。

       他们早晨八点在维加斯的酒店接到Hotch的电话，立刻动身飞往凤凰城。两小时前从亚利桑那州立监狱向处于华盛顿特区的Hotch和小组其他成员汇报了所得信息，一小时前再次登上飞机，三小时后会与BAU汇合。

       工作，生活。

       工作总是排在生活之前，生活一定会为工作让位。

       Spencer从加州理工拿到第三个博士学位之后，就飞快地通过调查局学院的考核，直接到BAU开始侧写工作，十年的时间，足够习惯随传随到，全心全意，缺乏私人时间的生活，也并不是说他有什么相关需求。而Derek在芝加哥警局攒满资历，放弃了本地的升职机会，主动要求调到匡提科，为的就是追求当前这种工作压倒一切的生活。

       突发案件打断假期这种事情，对他们两人来说，都算是家常便饭。

       而母亲对自己突然取消拜访，应该也习惯了吧。只不过她一年中情况稍好的时间越来越短，错过了这次，不知道下次再见面的时候，还能不能认出自己，还有没有机会当面把Derek介绍给她。

       Spencer长呼了一口气，立刻感觉搭在脚踝上悠哉摁压着的手停了下来。

       “Kid?” 他闻声翻身平躺，从沙发一端的靠垫上望着坐在另一头的Derek，“你那聪明的脑袋瓜又在想什么呢？”

       “没什么，”他慌忙回答，但最近才学会的掩盖思绪的对话模式，在Derek带着笑意挑起的眉毛前没有任何意义，还是忍不住说道，“人类的大脑每秒钟能生成50段思绪，下意识里形成的念头和神经元之间的联系更是多得无法估量，上一毫秒的念头转瞬就被下一毫秒覆盖或者延伸，人类的大脑是神经学家迄今还未完全解读的神奇器官，就算是玄学之中，也有‘世界即在转念之间’的论述。”

       “好好好，”Derek重新把银色耳机扣回到耳朵上，另一手将自己的双脚拉到大腿上，让他能在相对窄小的沙发上躺得更舒服，“亲爱的天才男孩儿，我不问就是了。”他一如既往地露出Spencer专属的宠溺又无奈的笑容，闭上眼，手上的动作不停：“还有两个小时才降落，你再睡会儿。”

       Spencer眨眨眼，Derek按压地相当缓慢，完全不符合他常听的任何一个歌单，侧写技巧和多年的相处明确地告诉他，对方并没有在耳机里播放任何音乐，只是想要隔绝外界的杂音，清空脑袋，正在想事情罢了。

       “不用捏了，我没站多久，他们刚才把所有能用的九个屏幕都搬了过来，十六倍快放，三个小时就看完了监控记录。”不过，对身边的所有人，Derek总是有些过度关心，这应该是因为儿时缺乏关爱的代偿心理，但Spencer及时止住了思绪。

       “你刚才在监狱里一直都站着？”Derek俏皮地只睁开左眼，转头看着他，“我还以为昨晚墙上那一回合之后，你已经站不住了。”

       “我又不需要脚上用劲儿，”Spencer念叨着翻过身，背对着Derek，“按照支点分析，不管是三个姿势中的哪一种，受力的都是腰腹部。”他确实有意识到自己刚说了什么，就算Derek只看得到他被棕色卷发遮盖了大半的侧脸，也能清楚辨别出红透了的耳朵。

       “哈哈，所以你是在暗示，我该帮你揉揉腰？”Derek伸手捏了一把，正好覆盖在昨天用力过大留下的印痕上，惹得Spencer惊叫了一声，坐起来，佯装生气地往盥洗室走去。

 

 

       说实在的，Spencer没有经历过太多稳定的亲密关系。准确地说，Spencer没有保有过任何亲密关系。

       他往脸上扑了点儿水，免得被Derek发现自己走进隔间，只是因为想一个人待一会儿。

       自童年便是如此。

       离去的父亲，病情一步步恶化的母亲，即使在学校，身边也都是年长好几岁的同学，氛围绝对谈不上友好。而工作后才有的几点火花，也同样因为工作而迅速熄灭。

       但Derek不同。

       或者说，他希望如此。尽管他至今都没有搞明白为什么他们会走到一起。

       也许是因为Derek总是关照着周围的人，习惯于扮演保护者的角色，而身为组内最年轻的成员，Spencer自然而然地接受了这种关注。

       也许是因为他们都爱恶作剧，在捉弄与被捉弄，嬉笑玩闹之间，交流变多了，了解也增加了。

       又也许是因为Derek调侃的口吻，既能说得Spencer着急跳脚，又能逗得他脸红心跳。

       如果非要加一个具体限制的话，应该是他膝盖受伤期间，Derek坚持要求自己放弃乘坐地铁的打算，每天早上端着咖啡过来敲门。而Spencer终于在最后一次换药回来后，犹豫地主动贴上了Derek的唇。

       之后的一切发展得飞快。

       他早已习惯Derek的陪伴，工作时间的斗嘴和互相接话自然而然地延伸到了仅剩不多的生活中。毫不认生的Clooney更是第一次进门就兴奋地将两只前爪搭在了Spencer肩膀上，他试探着拍了拍一个劲儿往下巴上蹭的金色脑袋，反而是Derek着急地拉开了Clooney，还板着脸小声教训了几句。

       他们的关系也没怎么影响小组内的配合。大家都是侧写师，并不需要有什么老套的聚餐时出柜，一周之内，都默认了这个消息。正巧当时Spencer母亲的情况很不稳定，Derek没有再拿额外的事情让他烦心，而是单独去找Hotch聊了一次，谈完之后直接告诉Spencer不需要担心条例的问题。

 

       去年他们在Fran生日时一起去了芝加哥，一家子难得聚齐，去附近的度假区滑雪。Spencer从穿上雪靴就踉踉跄跄，艰难地用两只手搂住雪板和雪杖。好在Sarah的四岁小姑娘Malinda也像是头一次看见干净闪亮的雪粒似的，大睁着眼睛，用带着毛线手套的指尖，去接缓缓飘落的零星雪花。

       Derek安顿好决定在附近的咖啡屋休息的母亲后，回转来找他们时，听到Spencer的第一句话便是：“……那么这就引出了第二个问题，为什么两条氢键的夹角一定会是一百零四点五度呢？”Spencer显然注意到了自己，停了下来，而Malinda一脸崇拜，又满眼疑惑地望着有趣的“Spencer叔叔”。

       “感觉怎么样，可爱的女士？”Derek熟练地将器具放在地上，将Malinda抱到膝上，给她系紧小腿上的绑带。

       “Spencer叔叔正在给我讲，为什么雪花会是六边形的！”

       “噢？你知道什么叫‘六边形’？”Derek整了整亮粉色的护肘。

       “知道呀，就是小雪花的样子。”她将沾有白色细沙的手指伸到Derek眼前。

       “对，真棒！”他在女孩站稳后才松手，“好了，现在跟着妈妈一起去坐缆车吧！”

       “噢耶！”Malinda紧握着Sarah的手，在雪地上踩出一串小脚印。

       “漂亮男孩，我们也走吧。”他站起身，把对方的头盔扣带调紧。

       “Derek，我还是……”

       “有我在，别担心。”

 

       虽然他分析不清楚过程，对自己的心理变化也毫无头绪。但Spencer的确在Derek在身边，感觉尤为放松。他不再急于证明自己，反而能发现更多容易忽略的细节；也会在处理生活信息时慢下脚步，不再把得出结论作为第一要务。

       在写给母亲的信件中，越来越多地出现Derek这个名字。以至于Diana会在情况稍好的日子里，告诉他不用每个节日都飞来疗养院，鼓励他多与朋友相处，尤其是这位“好朋友”。

       他们总在工作时搭档，即使偶尔没有，也会时不时提起对方的名字，换得现场另外组员戏谑的笑容。Spencer那次在汽车旅馆里卖力通马桶时不自觉地抱怨着，“为什么Morgan不在这里”。而本来弯腰犹豫地望着他的JJ，无奈地去找经理再去要了个马桶搋子。

 

       而今天，正好是他们搬到一起一周年。他知道他们发展得已经足够快，也很稳定（相比较谷歌在线搜索和Garcia给出的恋爱建议而言，虽然可靠性存疑）。但他们已经认识了十年，也许应该……也许Spencer应该主动……不过，这确实是他正常发展的第一段亲密关系，说不定他错过了什么暗示，还是说Derek本来就没有这方面的打算？

 

       “Kid，你还好吗？”

       “糟糕，”Spencer小声骂了一句，转头看见洗手台上方柜子里的小药瓶，“不小心弄撒了止吐片，马上回来。”

 

 

       “觉得不舒服？”Derek伸出手，示意他靠过来。

       “还好，”他尽量不移开视线，免得被一眼看破自己刚才在扯谎，“午饭吃得有点晚。”

       “如果没有这个案子，我们今天本来该去看望Diana的，对吧？”Derek已经摘下了耳机，单手搂住他。

       “嗯哼，”上一次母亲比较清醒，而自己正好有空能去拜访，已经是十四个月之前了，“不过这也没办法嘛，而且你两年前陪我来过一次，也算见过面了。”很好，语调听起来挺乐观。

       “其实我今天，本来是想问她一件事的。”Derek握住他的手。

       “想问什么？”即使不知道该怎么接话，Spencer也学会了就着对方的话头说下去。

       “我想问，”Derek突然起身，单膝跪在了沙发前——绝对不是因为飞机突然的颠簸，“我亲爱的小博士，最可爱的漂亮男孩，你愿意与我组成一个家吗？”

       Spencer只觉得时间竟然真的违背了物理定律，仿佛暂停了一瞬间，而还没等他用力眨了好几下眼，终于回到现实，广播先响了：“各位乘客，我是机长。飞机受气流影响，比较颠簸。请尽快回到座位，系好安全带。谢谢。”

       “我当然愿意。”Spencer飞快地回答，将戒指滑上中指。起身在站起来的Derek唇上飞快地啄了啄，踉跄地一起笑着倒在沙发上。

 

 

       至于落地后Hotch挑高的眉毛，JJ和Rossi的“恭喜”，以及Garcia开心地捶了一下Derek的胸口，小声说的“干得漂亮”，就是之后的事情了。

 

 

       There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved.      –George Sand

       人生仅有一种幸福，爱且被爱。                          ——乔治·桑

 

 


End file.
